El Trato (Traducido de la historia en ingles de SW4G M4N)
by Hayden166
Summary: Traducción directa de esta fabulosa historia, en ella Booker y Elizabeth no están emparentados, se acontece despues de los hechos del juego, es una verdadera obra de arte! denle una oportunidad, les encantara! es la mejor historia que he leido! Booker X Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia fue traducida de la original en ingles, hecha por SW4G M4N, a quien le doy todo el credito por tremenda historia que ha hecho **_

_**Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el primer cap**_

_**El trato**_

Capitulo 1: _Estancia en Francia_

_Elizabeth!_

_Ayúdame Booker!_

_Tú has venido a llevarte mi cordero, pero tu cayado a sido doblado y tu camino ha sido torcido!_

_Tráenos a la chica, y borra tu deuda! Ese era el trato Dewitt!_

_No dejaré que se la lleven, me oyen!_

_Booker… tienes miedo de Dios?_

Booker se levantó de su sueño sin descanso cubierto en sudor y temblando terriblemente. Esta era la quinta semana desde el incidente de Columbia que no había podido dormir bien. Suspira pesadamente, se levanta temblorosamente de su cama y sale de la habitación del hotel, Booker hace su camino a través de la escalera de caracol hacia la sala principal, donde había un mini bar con el cual ya estaba bastante familiarizado. El cantinero nota su presencia al tomar asiento en la barra y comienza a preparar la usual bebida que solía hacer con una sonrisa. Dewitt era su cliente americano favorito más frecuente. Booker asiente agradeciendo al francés tan pronto este le pasa la bebida para calmar su mal sueño.

Antes de beber, este levanta el pequeño vaso de cristal brindando para sí mismo. Mientras el frío alcohol recorre su garganta, los horrores de la caída de la paradisiaca ciudad llegan. Las cosas horribles que había hecho, la gente que él había asesinado, sentía que era más fácil de lidiar con todo de esta manera.

Después de una hora, un tercer trago había estado a punto de terminar. Booker ni siquiera podía sentir ni un ligero mareo, debido a su creciente frustración, no estaba seguro si esto era debido a todos los vigores que había tomado o la medicina que había usado en aquella ciudad, pero emborracharse nunca había sido difícil para él. Al terminar su tercer trago, pide otro. Lo único bueno de toda aquella amarga experiencia fue la fortuna con la que se había quedado. Ya que tenía suficiente dinero para poder mantenerse a él y sus malos hábitos para el resto de su vida natural, la cual, no auguraba fuera mucha.

La verdad dolía, y mucho, parecía que la sangre nunca iba a poder ser limpiada. Era tanta que sentía que podía inundar una ciudad entera. Nunca sería limpiado. Booker bebió su cuarto trago rápidamente, limpiando su boca después del acto. Finalmente, sintió como sus pensamientos se volvieron pesados y su vista se fue nublando.

– Has estado mucho aquí abajo americano – dijo riendo el francés mientras limpiaba algunos de los vasos de la barra, – debes de tener una muy buena y gran historia mi amigo. –

– Tú no quieres oír mis historias. Son del tipo que entristecen que lastiman, del tipo que te hace ver como es realmente la humanidad, – respondió Booker mientras recargaba su mentón en su brazo.

El cantinero se inclina sobre la barra poniéndose frente a él formulando una pregunta, – ¿dime, estas teniendo problemas con una le cheri? –

– Podría decirse que sí… –

– Vamos señor Dewitt, no pierda su tiempo lamentándose. Vaya y hable con ella! –

Booker sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar como le llamaban por su apellido, era de esa manera como ella le llamaba siempre. – Por favor, solo llámame Booker. –

– Como desee, pero creo que ya ha bebido suficiente, – dijo el cantinero alejando lo que pudo ser el quinto trago del triste hombre.

Booker lo fulmina con la mirada ante esto, al pensar que aquel hombre simplemente le atendería su necesidad sin cavilar. Nunca volvería a ser él mismo, nunca sería el mismo.

Sacó su cartera dejando el pago de lo consumido, pero el cantinero reacciona con un gesto de negación, diciendo que no sería capaz de cobrarle a una pobre alma como la suya. Booker sonrió para sí mismo, era un poco reconfortante saber que aun había buenas almas allí fuera, aunque fueran tan escasas pensó.

Tuvo un poco dificultad al hacer su camino a través del hotel hacia su habitación, las escaleras parecían cambiar de dirección y forma mientras el tropezaba como si se tratara de una montaña. Cuando finalmente logró llegar a su habitación, estaba exhausto. Booker se derrumbó en su cama y volteó a observar aquella solitaria luz colgando sobre él. Esta era su vida ahora, una serie de borracheras y de encuentros casuales en parís, nunca superando aquello que había pasado. El sabía que esto no era lo que _ella _hubiera querido para él, pero para ser francos, a él ya no le importaba un bledo.

Esta ciudad pudo haber sido su sueño, juntos. Ahora, solo era una prisión de memorias, llantos y lágrimas. Muchas veces el pensó en regresar a Nueva York, a su vieja oficina. Cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo, como si esperara que ella apareciera de lo azul del cielo y le acompañara un día. Pero había estado en Francia en lo que parecía por lo menos un mes, y él sabía la verdad. Ella jamás iba a volver.

Silenciosamente, el se cantó a si mismo tratando de arrullarse, ¨will the circle be unbroken? By and by, Lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, Lord, in the sky…¨

Susurraba esta canción mientras se dirigió hacia su ventana. Booker abrió las cortinas y observó las afueras de la gran ciudad. Las luces de los automóviles aluzaban las calles hasta perderse en el horizonte.

A ella le hubiera encantado esto, se dijo a sí mismo. Aquí, ella hubiera sido feliz, muy feliz. Amargos recuerdos llenaron su mente, era grandioso cuando su cabeza se nublaba, a pesar de que no podía pensar claramente debido a la borrachera, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro. Aquel hombre había muerto con la ciudad y con ella también.

_Tráenos a la chica, y borra tu deuda_

Al pensar en aquello, evitaba los detalles. Al final, pensó, el había decidido que los detalles no importaban ni un bledo. Lo que había pasado había pasado, y no había vuelta atrás. No había una manera de superar aquello. Solo quedaba el tratar de vivir consigo mismo y las decisiones que había hecho. Vivir con aquello era lo más cercano a lo imposible, pensó.

Booker cerró la ventana, al sentir la molestia de luz del amanecer en sus ojos. Volvió a recostarse en su cama matrimonial, comenzando a observar el techo sobre él.

De nuevo, cantando para sí mismo, _¨will the circle be unbroken? By and by, Lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, Lord, in the sky…¨ _

Booker anhelo con todo su corazón tener a alguien a su lado en ese momento, alguien que le consolara, alguien que le ayudara a soportar su carga. El sabía que nadie le creería, que sus delirios terminarían por llevarlo a un asilo, eso lo tenía por seguro. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era dormirse con aquel pensamiento tanto como pudiera mantenerlo hasta perder la conciencia.

_**Espero y les halla gustado, a mi me hizo llorar el final **_

_**Por favor, comenten me toma mucho trabajo y esfuerzo poder traducirlo para que quede tan bien como esta en ingles**_

_**Esta historia es increible es de lo mejor espero y les guste y... Comenten! **_

_**Si veo que hay comentarios apresurare la traducción pero por favor comenten u.u**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer esta magnifica historia y gracias a SW4G M4N quien es el autor de dicha historia **_

_**Un abrazo a todos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, aunque solo hubo un comentario, me ha agrada la idea de que pueda compartir la historia con otra persona por lo menos (u.u) **

**La verdad es que vale mucho la pena leerla esta de lo mejor, perdon por tardar en poner la conti, habia estado muy ocupado, intentare postear la continuacion mas seguido, pero por favor comenten u.u**

**Bueno sin mas preambulos aqui esta la continuacion**

**Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice**

Capitulo 2: _Un encuentro Casual_

Booker se encontraba de pie sobre una tumba que el mismo había cavado, la cual estaba escondida muy cerca de la torre Eiffel. Se inclinó lentamente para dejar una rosa sobre la tumba que yacía sobre él, tal como lo hacía cada día. Tal vez _ella_ siempre hubiese querido que así fuera, ser sepultada bajo la torre pensaba tristemente. De esa manera ella podría estar en el lugar que siempre quiso estar. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras contemplada la solitaria tumba frente a él. Este había sido su mayor fallo de todos. Falló en protegerla, quien hubiera pensado que eso es lo que realmente había terminado importándole al final, protegerla a ella, solo a _ella._

– Creo que sería mejor si regreso a los Estados Unidos– dijo, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella, – no sé si podre cargar con esto por más tiempo, esta ciudad es simplemente demasiado para mí solo. Solo deseo que tu estuvieras aquí para que pudiéramos vivir esto, juntos.

Mientras el continuaba lamentándose, repentinamente escuchó una guitarra tocando en un café justo a la vuelta. Booker se asomó para observar al autor de la melodía y se encuentra con un hombre joven, de aproximadamente su misma edad, tocando una guitarra acústica en una mesa para dos. El hombre voltea a verlo y sorprende a Booker observándolo. Sin decir nada, el hombre se encoje de hombros, sonríe y continua tocando su melodía.

Booker mira hacia su estomago y recuerda que no había comido nada en todo el día, y ese café podría satisfacer su necesidad primaria como cualquier otro restaurante, así que no dudó tomar un bocado para saciar su hambre.

Booker se dirigió hacia el café y toma asiento en una mesa junto al hombre de la guitarra. El hombre pareció no notar su presencia, ya que se encontraba muy concentrado perfeccionando su técnica; no importaba cual melodía tocaba, siempre fallaba en una nota o dos de ésta. Finalmente suspiró dejando la guitarra sobre su mesa, no sabía porque, pero Booker sentía pena por aquel hombre. Tal vez era que Elizabeth lo estaba animando desde el mas allá, ya que sin pensarlo se ofrece a ayudarlo con tan peculiar problema.

– Hey – dijo Booker a aquel hombre, palmeando uno de sus hombros.

El hombre voltea a verlo y le sonríe nuevamente, – Ah, veo que ha terminado de ver la torre señor Dewitt! –

Booker se detuvo así mismo por un segundo. Aquel hombre lucía muy familiar, demasiado familiar. Su cabello rojizo, su pequeño y estrecho rostro, todo parecía indicar que ya lo había visto antes. El hombre sonríe, como si estuviera esperando a que Booker dijera algo primero. Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, una voz femenina detrás de él dijo, – ya has terminado de confundirlo hermano? –

El corazón de Booker casi para de un paro cardiaco al escuchar aquella voz femenina. El pensaba que todo ya había terminado, que la realidad había sido devuelta a donde pertenecía. Ellos… simplemente no debían de estar allí.

– Señor Dewitt – dijo nuevamente la mujer mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano, – creo que es momento de que ponga de atención –

– Ustedes no pueden estar aquí – dijo Booker notablemente molesto, – todo ya ha sido arreglado, corregido, devuelto a su lugar, llámenle como quieran pero ustedes no pueden estar aquí! –

– Y eso significa que nosotros no podemos estar aquí, o que usted no quiere que nosotros estemos aquí? – intervino el hermano Lutece con una sonrisa de par en par.

– Bueno, como ya no tengo motivos para ser amable con ustedes, les diré algo, la chica… se ha ido. Ella se ha ido y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, después de murmurar unos momentos voltean a ver a Booker nuevamente. Finalmente la hermana Lutece respondió, – ido? Ido es un término muy relativo señor Dewitt. Pudo haberse ido, pudo haberse ido para siempre, o pudo haberse ido en el presente. Pero tiene razón, la chica prácticamente se ha ido. –

Booker odiaba como esos dos siempre andaban con rodeos como un par de lunáticos. Por una vez en su vida, no podía tener una respuesta contundente y directa?.

– Bueno entonces cual es ella, ido, ido para siempre o ido del presente en este momento? –

– Vamos señor Dewitt, usted no es estúpido. Usted cree que estaríamos aquí si ella se hubiera ido para siempre? –

El no quería escuchar aquello, no quería tener esperanzas, aferrarse a algo que podría ser tan improbable. Elizabeth misma se lo había dicho, nunca volverían a verse de nuevo.

– Donde esta ella entonces? –

Los gemelos se sonrieron el uno al otro como solían hacerlo, y empezaron con su explicación.

– Parece que el ultimo desgarre nos a puesto –

– En un gran aprieto, en efecto un gran aprieto. Usted verá. –

– Su querida más que amiga Elizabeth –

– Ha desplazado la continuidad del tiempo espacio. Usted puede ver las desafortunadas cosas que suceden cada vez que hace una elección y –

– Cada vez que usted hace una, otro mundo donde ocurre lo contrario es creado. Entonces, cuando alguien toma una decisión de un nivel cósmico y dimensional –

– El mundo opuesto puede tener un gran efecto a la inversa –

Una vez habiendo terminado la secuencia de oraciones complementadas entre ambos hermanos, Booker preguntó, – Que ha pasado? –

Los dos gemelos miraron al cielo, como si estuvieran esperando a que sucediera algo en cualquier momento. Booker decidió hacer lo mismo. Los tres observaron el mismo punto en el cielo por un par de minutos, cuando repentinamente el hermano Lutece dice, – Eso. –

– Qu- –

Repentinamente el cielo sobre la torre Eiffel comienza a parpadear y turnarse en blanco y negro. Al siguiente momento, un gran dirigible brota desde el cielo. Booker se retuerce en su asiento en shock, estaba muy familiarizado con el diseño de la aeronave, demasiado… era una nave de batalla directo de Columbia, pero como había llegado allí? Se dijo, Columbia había sido destruida, esto estaba fuera de la realidad! Como podía una de estas naves seguir en el cielo? Esta vez fue Booker quien sintió una palmada en su hombro, al voltear observó a ambos hermanos sosteniendo un arma diferente cada uno. Uno sostenía un _skyhook_ y el otro un _head cannon_.

– Vinimos preparados con su equipo señor Dewitt – dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Booker tomó el skyhook con una mano y el revólver con la otra. Tuvo una sensación familiar al tener aquellas armas en sus manos, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si esa sensación sería suficiente para lo que venía.

– Te dije que debíamos traer los misiles – dijo Robert a su hermana mordazmente.

– Oh, calla – respondió Rosalind – Traer esas cosas a través de las dimensiones es muy molesto – Supongo que tienes razón –

– Bueno, vaya a por ellos señor Dewitt! –

– Así es, dese prisa, que se está desperdiciando el tiempo –

Booker miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudara a llegar hasta aquella aeronave, pero no había _rieles aéreos _en París. Por lo que continuó buscando desesperadamente, tenía que haber algo, lo que sea! Mientras escudriñaba el área en búsqueda de maneras para subir a aquella nave, la torre Eiffel llamó su atención, ésta tenía muchos peldaños y rieles por los cuales podía llegar a la cima, estos no había sido diseñados para el skyhook sin duda alguna, pero a este punto, Booker no tenía mucho por lo cual vivir así que decidió abordar esta opción.

– Aquí va nada – se dijo Booker así mismo mientras corría hacia la torre a gran velocidad, sacó el gancho y se deslizó por el primer riel de la torre, los magnetos del skyhook comenzaron a tomar efecto dirigiéndolo hacia su objetivo. Booker se fijó en la primer barra de la torre y comenzó a subir diagonalmente, brincando de peldaño en peldaño hasta llegar a la punta de la torre. Booker se reincorpora en la cima y probando su suerte da un salto hacia la aeronave.

– AAAAHHHHH! – gritó mientras se desplomaba en dirección a la nave, y antes de perder el dirigible, su skyhook es atraído hacia los rieles de ésta.

Antes de que las tropas de Columbia pudieran atacar, el brincó hacia ellos con los ganchos del skyhook girando velozmente. Booker dirigió el skyhook hacia el estómago de un desafortunado soldado y volteó para enfrentar a los otros. Rápidamente tomó cobertura, evadiendo todo el fuego enemigo. Booker toma su pistola y rueda desde el área de cobertura dando tres disparos. Cada bala logra marcar su objetivo, quedando sobre las cabezas de los columbianos con gran precisión. Un soldado con un lanzamisiles trató de aprovechar esta situación para tomarlo desprevenido, sin embargo, no logró más que recibir el gancho por parte del intruso en sus costillas muriendo al instante, tan pronto como Booker sacaba el arma del cuerpo de su enemigo, una gran chorro de sangre broto hacia su rostro. El podía sentir esa sensación nuevamente, la adrenalina, la satisfacción, y la emoción. Se sentía vivo de nuevo.

– Te dije que la pistola sería suficiente hermano –

Booker dio la vuelta y miró a Rosalind y a Robert de pie frente a él. El se inclina y empieza a respirar agitadamente, tratando de recobrar energía. Estaba fuera de práctica sin duda.

– Y en lo correcto estabas hermana – respondió Robert, – como se siente señor Dewitt? –

– Como que quiero regresar al bar por otro trago – respondió Booker, mirando hacia el cielo.

– Muy bien señor Dewitt, usted podrá adquirir su bebida en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… –

Entonces la ciudad entera bajo él comienza a brillar fuertemente. Un destello de luz ciega a Booker mientras el viento comienza a soplar bruscamente como si quisiera derribarlo de aquella nave. Cuando pudo recobrar la vista un quejido se hizo presente en señal de incredulidad.

Debajo de él estaba París, pero no era París ya no, la torre Eiffel yacía derribada, en ruinas en el suelo. El cielo era rojo como el fuego y los edificios se encontraban destruidos casi en su totalidad. Grandes dirigibles con símbolos de Columbia grabados pasaban sobre él, y un gran ejercito de soldados bien armados pasaban bajo él, quemando los edificios sobrantes y matando a todo aquel que interviniese tratando de detenerlos.

– No… – murmuró Booker – No, esto no es posible… –

– Si no fuese posible, entonces no pasaría no crees? – dijo tranquilamente Robert mientras la ciudad asesinada estaba debajo de ellos.

Booker no podía creer lo que veía. Comstock, había ganado de alguna manera? Cómo? El había asesinado a Comstock. Estaba seguro de que aquel demente había asesinado por él mismo. Él lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

– Señor Dewitt – dijo Rosalind, – Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de Columbia. –

**Que tal les gusto? espero que si! apenas se está viendo lo que pasará pero creanme que aun hay muchisimo que ver, (este fic no es corto) espero sus comentarios que eso es lo que me motiva para seguir traduciendo esta historia **

**Por favor comenten u.u me toma bastante tiempo poder traducir un solo cap**

**Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia vale la pena seguirla!**

**Pondre la continuacion tan pronto vea por lo menos otro comentario! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría responder**

**SixSixSix: la respuesta a tu pregunta es Si, si se involucran, aqui no tienen parentesco por que al autor de la historia, ami (y estoy seguro que a muchisimos mas) no les gusto el final de juego y cuando digo el final es que ella estuviera emparentada con nuestro protagonista, la pareja simplemente tiene demasiado potencial, mas de lo que imaginan (se daran cuenta conforme se desarrolle la historia), es por eso que si se vincularan emocionalmente, de hecho ya pueden irse dando la idea de lo profundo que son los sentimientos de Booker por ella (ya no digo mas n.n) **

**Bio-Impacto: asi es! tiene mucho mas para dar! estas en lo correcto! y te cuento algo? asi sera! lo que han visto es solo el intro de lo que viene, creanme aun hay mucho por ver no se arrepentiran!**

**bueno ya posteo el cap, esta mas largo que los otros dos, por lo que me tomo un poco mas de tiempo traducirlo, espero que les enqante tanto como a mi, bueno ahi les va disfrutenlo!**

Capitulo 3: _En Nueva York_

Despues de navegar a la deriva durante un par de horas, Booker pudo ver finalmente la ciudad de Manhattan sobre el horizonte. El _Empire State_ parecía tocar el cielo tan pronto como la nave se acercaba a él y a la gran ciudad. Desde lejos, ésta parecía estar tranquila y en paz.

Ambos, tanto Rosalind como Robert habían insistido en dejar Europa e ir a los Estados Unidos, a pesar de las constantes y continuas protestas por parte de Booker, a quien como siempre parecían no tomarle mucho en cuenta a pesar de ser el protagonista de toda la contienda. Ni siquiera le dijeron el porqué era tan importante aquel viaje, por supuesto, pero aparentemente había importantes asuntos que atender en ¨La gran manzana¨.

A Booker no le importó mucho lo que ellos decían, ya que el solo estaba concentrado en una sola cosa, Elizabeth, _su Elizabeth. _Si había una forma de salvar a aquella hermosa mujer el… bueno, los detalles no importaban demasiado en ese momento ya que el tomaría cualquier riesgo para traerla de vuelta, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras Robert y Rosalind observaban como Booker miraba hacia el horizonte.

– Parece estar muy triste hermano – dijo Rosalind fríamente

Robert asintió, – En efecto hermana, luce muy aturdido, por la chica será tal vez? –

– Hmmm, muy posiblemente. Yo no esperaba que el desarrollara esta clase de sentimientos por ella. –

– Ella es una mujer maravillosa y hermosa si me lo preguntas, hermana –

– Si, supongo que tienes razón. Hermano dime, crees que haya otros seres inter-dimensionales tal como nosotros que puedan cruzarse en nuestro camino? –

– Quien sabe hermana? Yo me gozo por poder estar apartado de cosas tan tontas como lo son los sentimientos –

– Ciertamente hermano. Cuando uno actúa enamorado, la lógica no se encuentra en la ecuación. –

– Y es aquí donde viene mi preocupación con respecto al señor Dewitt, hermana –

Los hermanos observaron a Booker nuevamente, quien parecía fuera sí, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Rosalind voltea hacia su hermano y dice, – El terminará el trabajo, hermano. Cuando el momento llegue, él sabrá que hacer y cómo hacerlo. –

– Supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá. –

– Siempre podemos pasar a través de una diferente puerta y ver sucede hermano. –

– Ah es cierto, pero, para que arruinar la sorpresa? –

Booker no escuchó nada de la conversación entre los hermanos. Estaba demasiado sumido en el pensamiento de que haría si pudiera verla de nuevo, que es lo que le diría, como reaccionaria ella. En definitiva él se disculparía por haberle fallado, por no haberla protegido eso era seguro. Le juraría a ella no volverle a fallar de nuevo, sin importar que, el siempre estaría para _ella._

Tan pronto como el dirigible se encontraba a 3 millas de Nueva York, Booker pudo ver el lado feo de las cosas. Había humo saliendo de lo que alguna vez fue el pináculo más grande de la civilización, mientras las aeronaves desprendían una lluvia de plomo sobre la jungla de concreto.

Era tal como la visión que había tenido no hacía mucho, en donde Elizabeth dirigía la armada de Comstock. Oh no, Elizabeth.

Booker inmediatamente se puso de pie y pidió un par de binoculares. Robert le tendió un par y miró hacia la ciudad.

Pudo ver como las naves tenían los mismos símbolos Columbianos como las de París. Booker deseó desesperadamente que Elizabeth no estuviera detrás de eso. Porqué de ser así, no sabía si podría obligarse a sí mismo a hacer lo que se tendría que hacer.

Booker aventó los binoculares en señal de frustración y regresó a la cabina del piloto para ver más de cerca la ciudad.

Mientras la nave volaba sobre las costas de Manhattan, Booker casi podía sentir como si las llamas subieran hasta su lugar y le quemaran el rostro. Que había pasado? Como pudo haber salido todo tan mal?.

El trató de recordar un punto específico en el tiempo en donde haya hecho algo mal que pudiera haber afectado el espacio tiempo. Nada vino a su mente.

– Señor Dewitt, tal vez quiera contemplar esto conmigo – sugirió Robert tranquilamente.

Booker no se encontraba de humor para sus constantes juegos y bromas. Necesitaba encontrar a Elizabeth, y rápido.

– Le sugiero que escuche a mi hermano – agregó Rosalind mientras el globo sobrevolaba la gran ciudad.

Booker volteó hacia ellos molesto y gruñó, – Que es lo que quieren? –

– No es lo que nosotros queremos, ese es el problema – le dijo Robert.

Rosalind intervino diciendo, – Es lo que ellos quieren. –

Booker miró hacia arriba a través de la ventana para ver como una de las naves Columbianas se acercaba a su pequeña nave. Murmuró, – Mierda – para sí mismo mientras rápidamente se escondía bajo la consola de mando.

Cuando volteó buscando a Robert y Rosalind, pudo ver como ambos habían desaparecido. Siempre desaparecían cuando había problemas.

Booker vio la luz proveniente de los faros de la nave enemiga entrar por las ventanas, iluminando casi hasta el último rincón de la pequeña aeronave.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda… – continuaba murmurando silenciosamente. Lentamente alcanzó su hand cannon y comenzó a cargarla tan rápido y silenciosamente como fuera posible, sus manos temblaban de la tensión del momento.

Repentinamente, escuchó el estruendo de unas sirenas, provenientes de la nave enemiga, provocando que tirara varias balas al suelo cuando intentaba recargar su arma. Booker pensó que era ahora o nunca y se asomó detrás de su cobertura.

En lugar del tiroteo que esperaba, pudo ver como el zepelín quitó su vista de él ocupando su atención en otro gran dirigible que se encontraba frente a ellos.

El nuevo dirigible era completamente blanco, con el símbolo de un pájaro azul plasmado en uno de los costados de la aeronave. Booker reconoció que aquel símbolo era el mismo que había elegido con Elizabeth cuando estuvieron por primera vez en Columbia.

Los dos dirigibles comenzaron a intercambiar fuego, lanzando proyectiles encendidos el uno al otro sin parar.

Todo lo que Booker pudo hacer fue observar horrorizado como ambas aeronaves luchaban entre sí, hasta que una fue derribada.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de balas, cañones y estruendosas explosiones, el dirigible columbiano fue derribado en un espectáculo de fuego, explosiones y humo. Booker suspiró aliviado, al menos aquella amenaza había sido eliminada.

Desafortunadamente, pronto se dio cuenta que aquella enorme y blanquecina nave se dirigía ahora hacia él. La gente a bordo pensaba muy probablemente que se trataba de otro soldado más de Comstock. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, sino quería terminar como aquella desafortunada nave de hacía unos momentos.

Booker corrió hacia afuera a gran velocidad y comienza a agitar sus brazos en señal de ayuda tanto como le fuera posible. El tenía la esperanza de que aquella resistencia, cualquiera que sea, fuera más amigable y hospitalaria de lo que la VOX era.

El gran zepelín blanco se posicionó junto a su nave y se detuvo en el acto, 3 puentes se dispararon y se anclaron violentamente sobre la pequeña aeronave, causando que ésta se tambaleara en el acto. Booker se puso sobre rodillas y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras las puertas del gran dirigible se abrían y la tripulación llenaba la cubierta de la nave inferior.

Una vez que la tripulación aseguró tanto a la nave como al ahora prisionero, abrieron el un camino para su comandante, un gran hombre de color, vestido con uniforme y un pin resemblando aquel símbolo del ave, idéntico al que Booker había escogido para Elizabeth.

El hombre se inclinó y miró a Booker directo a los ojos. Booker le regresa la mirada duramente, no intimidado por la gran estatura de aquel hombre, después de haber enfrentado a un gigante como el Songbird, nada podía asustarlo ahora.

– Que hacemos con él señor? – preguntó nerviosamente uno de los soldados

El oficial dio otra buena mirada al prisionero, y dijo, – Bueno, el no es de Columbia, de eso estoy seguro. –

– Señor? –

El comandante dio una seña a dos soldados quienes al instante tomaron a Booker por los brazos, arrastrándolo al interior de la nave. El resto se formó detrás de su superior y comenzaron a regresar hacia su nave.

– Esos malditos religiosos siempre tienen una biblia consigo – dijo el comandante mientras caminaban a través de los corredores de la nave, – Pero la gran pregunta es, quien es él y como pudo hacerse de una nave de Columbia el solo? –

Los dos soldados arrastraron a Booker hacia un pequeño y poco iluminado cuarto, lanzándolo hacia una silla, atando sus manos y pies fuertemente mientras el comandante tomaba asiento en la mesa frente a él.

Booker, nuevamente, no se acobardó ante el constante escrutinio e intimidación de aquel hombre.

– Tienes bolas, te doy crédito por eso, dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarrillo y daba una gran bocanada de humo, degustando su sabor. – Pero serías tan estúpido como el infierno si piensas que voy a dejarte ir así como así. Ahora, tienes un nombre? –

Booker se mantenía silencio, observando con una mirada fulminante al hombre frente a él, deseando revelarle nada. Había aprendido de su última experiencia que mantener su identidad en secreto era lo más beneficioso.

– Entonces, eres del tipo silencioso, ah?, bueno que te parece si yo comienzo – dijo el comandante, – Mi nombre es James Roland, comandante de las fuerzas Songbird –

El nombre de la insurgencia tomó a Booker por sorpresa. Ellos se habían autonombrado como aquella criatura que perseguía a Elizabeth y a él sin descanso, aquella que había sido acabada siendo atrapada en lo profundo del océano. O no?

– Bueno, ya te he dado mi nombre, ahora esta es la parte en donde tú me das el tuyo –, presionó el comandante

Booker suspiró, tal vez era hora de cooperar un poco, – Mi nombre es Booker Dewitt. –

Los ojos del comandante Roland se abrieron de par en par, después de esto una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación. Booker le dio una mirada fulminante, molesto, mientras aquel hombre reía con más fuerza. Una vez terminado el acto, el comandante limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas producto de su acción anterior, riendo aun dijo, – Si, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. –

– No estoy mintiendo, mi nombre es Booker Dewitt. –

Repentinamente, el semblante del comandante se torno oscuro. Se acercó a través de la mesa, tomando a Booker por el cuello de su camisa y acercándolo a su rostro tan cerca que podía oler la sangre del rostro de él. – Ahora escúchame y escúchame muy bien vago – amenazó el comandante, – Dime quien eres realmente, y si vuelves a decir el nombre de un gran hombre como Booker Dewitt, yo mismo te sacaré los ojos con una cuchara. –

Booker seguía sin intimidarse, y no se acobardó, solo observó los ojos de James sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de miedo alguno. El comandante Roland lo notó, y lo devuelve a su lugar al instante. Estaba impresionado de la valentía que poseía aquel hombre, podía ser realmente aquel hombre? El más grande héroe de la guerra jamás visto antes? El legendario Booker Dewitt? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

– Bien, quieres jugar este juego? Te llevaré con nuestro líder para ver si eres realmente el gran Booker Dewitt. Y, de no ser así, voy a colgar tu cabeza sobre mi chimenea de acuerdo? –

– Alto y claro –, dijo Booker tranquilamente

El comandante lo lanzó al suelo y dio la orden a sus hombres de que le buscaran una habitación temporal. La tropa Songbird obedeció y le confinaron en una habitación vacía.

El cuarto era pequeño, pero acogedor. Estaba alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara y tenía un pequeño escritorio que servía perfectamente para escribir. La cama también era pequeña, no tan confortable como la de París, pero aun así útil.

Booker busco en uno de los cajones del escritorio y encontró un pequeño diario de color negro.

Por alguna razón, escribir le sonaba algo atractivo en ese momento. No había tenido la oportunidad de plasmar todos sus pensamientos, memorias y experiencias en un papel, así que debía hacerlo pensó, ya que si moría, al menos una persona en el mundo sabría sobre su verdadera vida que había tenido.

_Diario de Booker Dewitt, 1913_

_He comenzado con este diario con el propósito de mantener lo último que me queda, mi humanidad. Siempre que mis memorias se mantengan escritas y vivas, yo tendré aún algo de hombre en mi ser._

_Les seré franco, he visto al mundo por lo que realmente es. Yo he visto su verdadero rostro. Las ciudades, océanos y bosques son solo una pequeña extensión de lo que es. La sangre de nuestro prójimo no solamente cubre nuestras manos, sino que nos inunda y nos ahoga. _

_He visto y experimentado situaciones que han probado mi fe y fuerza de voluntad. La cicatriz en mi mano siempre me lo recordará. Lo que hice en aquella ciudad no fue un acto de amor por mi prójimo, ni por más que lo deseare. Fue un instinto de supervivencia. Tráenos a la chica y borra tu deuda. Ese era el trato. Tráenos a la chica y borra tu deuda. Como pude ser tan egoísta en ese entonces?_

_Dios, si tan solo la hubiera llevado a París como se lo había prometido, nada de esto hubiera siquiera pasado. Ahora se ha ido, o eso es lo que me han dicho. Ido, como si no estuviera en el presente de este momento. Por ahora, yo me engañaré a mí mismo, diciendo que esto es causa para regocijarme, aunque yo sepa en lo más profundo de mi corazón cuan improbable es que ella haya sobrevivido. _

_Ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo que habíamos hecho, su sacrificio, fue en vano. La realidad se está colapsando así misma, y todo lo que puedo pensar es solo en ella. Cada vez que miro los símbolos del ave en todo el equipo de los Songbird, siento que muero por dentro. Ahora solo puedo tener la esperanza que de algún modo, de alguna manera, ella sigue viva allí fuera. _

**Bueno que tal? les gusto? por que a mi me fascinó! y eso que yo ya lo habia leido xD **

**Bueno, como siempre les pido que por favor comenten, apenas vi sus comentarios y me puse a traducirles el siguiente cap (denle favorito tambien u.u) **

**Creanme que esto es solo el inicio de lo que viene, les prometo que apenas vean como se desarrolle todo mas se engancharan con la historia, eso se los aseguro**

**bueno espero sus comentarios que seran el detonador para el posteo del siguiente cap! **

**saludos cuidense y gracias por leer tan tremenda historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecerles muchisimo por su comentarios (lastima que sigan siendo tan pocos u.u) _**

**_Espero que conforme se vaya mostrando lo compleja y profunda que es esta historia atrape a mas gente y comente, ya que, insisto, no hay mejor Bioshock Fan fic que este, al menos no he encontrado otro. _**

**_Disculpen la tardanza, me tomó bastante traducir este cap por el tiempo y por lo complejo que es el traducirlo con esta clase de palabras, espero les guste tanto como a mi_**

**_De antemano les digo que les encantará (bueno ami me encantan todos xD)_**

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

Capitulo 4: _La armada Songbird_

_Usted es un mentiroso y un matón señor Dewitt_

_Usted no dejará que me lleven_

_¿Cómo olvida las cosas que hace?_

_No lo haces, solo aprendes a vivir con ello_

– Despierte señor Dewitt. –

Booker abrió sus ojos, levantándose pesadamente de otro sueño sin descanso. De pie frente a él, estaban los hermanos Lutece, Robert y Rosalind, sonriendo descaradamente.

Booker les dio una mirada fulminante y se sentó en su cama. – ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? –

– Mi hermano y yo no estamos para las confrontaciones – respondió Rosalind

– Exceptuando aquel momento en que lo hicimos contigo – agregó Robert

Booker no pudo recordar el momento en que había luchado con ellos dos, a pesar de que lo hubiera querido tantas veces en el pasado. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Tenía que haber algo, ya que los dos parecían prácticamente omniscientes. Nada de lo que ellos decían tenía sentido hasta que pasaba, y para ese entonces ya era tarde, siempre lo era. Así que Booker decidió simplemente no pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

– Parece que alguien está tocando en su puerta señor Dewitt – dijo repentinamente Robert, sacando a Booker de sus pensamientos.

Booker le dio una mirada burlona para después escuchar como en efecto alguien tocaba a su puerta. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y, haciendo un suave movimiento, gira la perilla. La puerta se abrió con un rechinido y se encontró con el comandante Roland frente a él sosteniendo un par de esposas.

– Debes de estar bromeando – gruñó Booker para sí mismo mientras se daba la vuelta y permitía al comandante esposarlo.

Una vez que el comandante terminó su acción, tomó al prisionero de uno de sus hombros y empujándolo bruscamente dijo, – Muévete, ya llegamos. –

Tres soldados se formaron alrededor de Booker, cada uno pinchando su espalda con la punta de su arma. Booker simplemente suspiró y decidió seguir el juego de la hostil situación. Tal vez si él pudiera llegar al líder de los Songbird, éste podría indicarle el paradero de Elizabeth. Si él sabía sobre el gran ave, entonces debía saber algo de ella.

El zepelín descendió de una brusca sacudida y abrió sus puertas. Puentes se dispararon desde los costados de la aeronave y se anclaron a la cima de un grande y protegido complejo.

Booker fue escoltado desde el dirigible hasta la azotea del recinto con todas las armas apuntándole en todo momento. Esta gente era desconfiada pensó, pero después de todo, el también lo era.

– ¡Muévase! – dijo uno de los soldados empujándolo con la parte trasera de su arma.

Booker trastabilló hacia delante y continuó siendo empujado mientras atravesaban una gran cantidad de puertas de seguridad. Se recordaba así mismo una y otra vez todo el tiempo, esto era por Elizabeth, y por nadie más.

Mientras él era empujado a través del recinto, pudo ver a muchas personas vistiéndose en los corredores. Mujeres y niños se abrazaban en señal de miedo. Hombres heridos se recargaban contra las paredes y se deslizaban hasta caer de lado, tratando de aferrarse a sus vidas. Bebes llorando se escuchaban en todo el lugar, probablemente por la ausencia de sus padres.

– Casi hemos llegado – dijo el comandante Roland, – Di tus oraciones ahora, porque una vez descubramos que no eres el real Booker Dewitt, te lanzaremos a los tiburones. –

Booker no respondió, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Tratando de descifrar como era que el líder de los Songbird podría conocerlo. Booker no conocía a mucha gente, de hecho nunca le había importado, además, Elizabeth era la única persona a la que él consideraba una amiga.

El pelotón que lo escoltaba llegó al sótano del complejo, en donde había un gran portón de metal. Consolas de mando y otra maquinaria junto con montones de personas se encontraban trabajando alrededor sin parar.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Booker mientras el comandante lo arrastraba hacia el portón.

El comandante Roland apuntó hacia el portal, uno de los científicos asintió. El hombre se acercó hacia una gran palanca y tiró de ella, estableciendo algún tipo de reacción con el portón metálico. En medio de la máquina, una pequeña y destellante luz de color gris comenzó a crecer, y a crecer y acrecer… hasta que abrió lo que parecía un portal.

– Un desgarre. – Murmuró Booker para sí mismo, – ¿Cómo es que han logrado abrir un desgarre? –

– Muévanse – James Roland ordenó a sus hombres

La armada tomó a Booker nuevamente y retrocedió un poco. Después lo lanzaron hacia el portal.

Una luz lo cegó momentáneamente mientras Booker caía en el piso de un golpe insonoro. Después de la brusca caída, levantó su cabeza y comenzó a observar sus alrededores.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras tomaba asiento y contemplaba el lugar.

El suelo se encontraba forrado con una gran alfombra roja y un candelabro colgando muy bajo. Las paredes de los corredores estaban platinadas y decoradas con hermosos arcos dorados dándole un acabado elegante al lugar.

– Bienvenido al corazón de la rebelión –, escuchó Booker detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al comandante Roland junto con su escuadrón. Booker no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo aquella insurgencia tenia la tecnología para abrir desgarres. ¡Debía ser imposible para cualquiera excepto Elizabeth!

– Vámonos – le dijo Roland a Booker mientras lo ponía de pie de un jalón.

Tan pronto como el grupo caminaba a través de los pasillos, Booker notó algunos extraños símbolos. Había cartelones sobre una extraña droga llamada ¨Plásmido¨ y extrañas maquinas expendedoras llamadas a sí mismas como ¨The circus of value¨. Algo familiar podía sentir sobre aquel lugar.

Llegaron a un gran portón dorado al final de uno de los corredores. En donde Booker asumió debía ser el cuartel general. El comandante Roland se acercó hacia la puerta y tocó fuertemente 3 veces. Después de esto la puerta se abrió, permitiéndoles pasar a través de ella.

Una vez que llegaron hacia el cuarto principal común, Booker pudo darse cuenta en donde se encontraban. Observó como unas enormes ventanas hacían de paredes en la enorme habitación, las cuales a pesar de ser tan transparentes como si no existieran no permitían observar el cielo nublado de hacía unos momentos, sino el fondo del océano.

Booker recordó como Elizabeth lo había llevado a ese lugar, claro, antes de hacer desaparecer a Columbia de la faz de la tierra. Había sido allí donde el Songbird, el primer Songbird fue aplastado hasta la muerte bajo la masiva presión del mar.

Observó hacia abajo del balcón donde ahora se encontraba y miró gente jugando cartas, bebiendo, viendo televisión… teniendo una vida normal. Tal vez era aquí donde la gente venía cuando no tenía a donde más ir.

– Deja de curiosear – gruñó el comandante jalando a Booker por el brazo y continuando su recorrido a través de la ciudad bajo el océano.

Booker trataba de obligar a su cerebro a recordar cómo es que aquella ciudad era llamada. Sabía que su nombre empezaba con ¨R¨, ¿pero cuál era?

Mientras el recorrido continuaba pudo darse cuenta como el escuadrón comenzó a retirarse uno a uno, hasta que solo quedaban él y su comandante favorito de la resistencia.

– Solo un par de reglas antes de que puedas conocer a nuestro líder – le dijo el comandante Roland tan pronto se acercaban a otra puerta dorada.

– ¿Qué son ellos? –

James aclaró su garganta y dijo, – Regla número uno: si haces cualquier movimiento, por más mínimo que sea, que me haga pensar que herirás a nuestro líder, te cortaré la cabeza. –

Booker asintió – Parece justo. –

– Regla número dos: le tratarás con respeto. Nosotros le debemos la vida a nuestro líder, así que actúa de la misma forma. Regla número tres: mantén tu boca cerrada al menos que se te indique lo contrario. ¿Está claro? –

– Más claro ni el agua – carraspeó Booker, mientras James Roland comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

– Bien – Bufó.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de oro, Booker escuchó un extraño sonido detrás de ellas. Sonaba como… un canto. Se acercó para escuchar mejor y logró oír una hermosa voz cantando, – _Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, Lord, by and by. It's a better home awaiting? In the sky, Lord, in the sky. _–

Booker sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido. Había escuchado su voz, ella cantaba esa canción, pero no podía creerlo. No, no era ella, no podía ser ella. Su voz llenaba su cabeza de una agradable sensación que a la vez actuaba como enervante. Ella estaba allí, y estaba viva.

_¡Tráenos a la chica y borra tu deuda! ¡Ese era el trato Dewitt!_

La cabeza de Booker comenzó a sentirse pesada. Su visión comenzó a nublarse mientras aquella hermosa voz inundaba su mente.

_La chica es la flama que consumirá al mundo_

La sensación dentro de su cabeza comenzó a volverse un intenso dolor mientras las voces sonaban más y más fuerte dentro de su mente. Booker comenzó a perder el equilibrio hincándose y llevando las manos a su cabeza, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban rápidamente.

El comandante Roland se dio cuenta e inclinándose sacudió a Booker en señal de preocupación, – ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos di algo! ¡Dios necesitamos un médico! Médico!

_¡Tráenos a la chica Dewitt!_

_¡Tráenos a la chica Dewitt!_

_¡Tráenos a la chica Dewitt!_

Booker levantó su cabeza y gritó, – ¡No, el trato ha sido cancelado, me escuchan! ¡El trato se cancela! –

Un violento chirrido retumbó en su mente, rompiendo sus tímpanos y sacudiendo cada parte de su ser. Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

_**Que tal que les parecio? diganme en sus comentarios u.u **_

_**Considero que es a partir de aqui cuando todo comenzará realmente**_

_**Les vuelvo a pedir y hacer hincapie en sus comentarios, espero que si leen esta historia, por favor comenten, ya que sus comentarios me hacen que me esfuerze mas en traerles la continuacion mas rapido, pero comenten por favor u.u**_

**_Espero sus comentarios, prometo postear mas rapido si comentan mas u.u_**

_**Saludos y cuidense mucho y gracias por leer esta gran historia, no se imaginan lo que viene :P **_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos!**

**disculpen la enormeeeee tardanza es que he estado como loco por el trabajo, pero poco he ido traduciendo este cap, que esta increible, espero les guste, y una disculpa por tardar tanto, no se preocupen para aquellos que leen esta historia (que por lo que veo son pocos u.u) pase lo que pase no abandonare este fic que esta increible creo que vale la pena compartir con ustedes algo que me ha encantado y que quiero que tambien disfruten **

**X: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, seguire subiendo las continuaciones**

**sin mas aqui va el nuevo cap, disfrutenlo!**

Capitulo 5: _Complicaciones _

_Can the circle, be unbroken? By and by, lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, lord, in the sky._

_Elizabeth?_

_Booker, no debiste haber venido hasta aquí._

Booker podía sentir como recobraba la conciencia después de un par de horas. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente. ¿Qué le había pasado? El sabía que haber encontrado a Elizabeth era algo muy emotivo para él, pero aquello parecía como si cada fibra de su ser hubiera luchado contra él mismo. Trató de sentarse, pero una suave mano presionó su pecho, acostándolo suavemente.

Su vista comenzó a enfocarse nuevamente y vio unos hermosos labios de color rubí, unos ojos profundamente azules y un bonito cabello color chocolate. Booker levantó su mano para tocar el rostro de ella, queriéndose asegurar de que no estuviera alucinando.

Cuando pudo sentir su mejilla, ella tomo su mano correspondiendo el gesto con una sonrisa. Luego, con su melodiosa voz dijo, – Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Dewitt. –

– ¿E-Elizabeth? –

– _Sí, soy yo_ – respondió ella mientras su mano recorría el cabello de Booker tiernamente

– ¿Qué, que está pasando? –

– Shhhh – le dijo ella, – Solo descansa y trata de recuperarte –

– Yo… yo estoy bien – Booker la tranquilizó mientras volvía a sentarse de nuevo. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de recobrarse.

Elizabeth envolvió el brazo de él en su hombro y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Después se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando Elizabeth se encontró en la puerta, deslizó un pequeño compartimiento y puso su mano en un tablero de aspecto extraño. La luz en la puerta cambio de color rojo a verde abriéndose en el acto y permitiéndoles el paso.

Elizabeth lo llevó a su habitación y lo sentó en una silla. Jaló un taburete para ella y tomó asiento frente a él.

Booker pudo ver como ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como recordaba, era increíblemente bellísima. Ella vestía lo que parecía ser el vestido de _Lady Comstock, _sin embargo su cabello se encontraba tal como la primera vez que la había conocido. El había extrañado tanto a su única amiga, demasiado.

– Elizabeth yo… –

Elizabeth puso su dedo sobre los labios de él, viéndolo a los ojos. Booker pudo notar un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, pero, ¿Por qué?

– Booker, siento mucho que hallas sido arrastrado en esto – dijo ella de forma sincera, – Yo no quería que te involucraras. –

Booker acaricio su mejilla suavemente, – Elizabeth, estamos en esto juntos, no importa que. Fui yo quien eligió a Columbia y te liberó. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Dios, no podía vivir conmigo mismo Elizabeth. ¡Pensé que habías muerto! –

Elizabeth sonrió, – No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí. –

Los dos se sentaron y observaron el uno al otro por unos instantes, tratando de comprender si lo que estaba pasando era real. Booker sabía que todos sus sueños habían sido consumados con aquella mujer. Ella era todo lo que tenia, y él era todo lo que ella tenía. No sabía si los cinco meses la habían cambiado a ella como lo habían cambiado a él. Y allí estaba él, 4 kilos más de peso y alcohólico, tal como estaba antes de conocerla. Y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como estaba como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Él se inclinó lentamente, cerrando sus ojos. Elizabeth respondió de la misma manera casi inmediatamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él y acercándolo. Los dos se encontraron en medio de un apasionado pero gentil beso. Esto era algo que Booker había querido hacer desde que ella había desaparecido hacía cinco meses atrás, y ahora nada podía detenerlo.

Podía sentir los dedos de ella recorrer su cabello castaño. El calor de los labios de ella le provocaba una hermosa y dulce sensación de calidez, mejor incluso que la botella de whisky más fino que pudiera existir. Esto era todo lo que él había anticipado. Booker no quería dejarla ir, nunca había querido dejarla ir.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth lo empujó repentinamente, causándole a Booker una mirada curiosa. Pudo ver un semblante diferente en sus ojos, culpa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

– Elizabeth, ¿Qué sucede? –

Elizabeth cepilló un hilo de su cabello con sus dedos, y alejó su mirada de la de él. – Lo siento Booker, Yo… Yo no puedo… –

Booker la tomó suavemente por su fina barbilla, volteándola hacia él. – ¿A qué te refieres Elizabeth? –

– Cordero, ¿Está todo bien allí? –

Booker escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Elizabeth escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras Booker se acercaba lentamente a la puerta. Una vez allí presionó un pequeño botón y la puerta se deslizó lentamente.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de complexión fuerte y escultural, con un cabello castaño oscuro. Cuando el hombre vio a Dewitt, estallo violentamente, agarro a Booker por el cuello de su camisa y de un brusco movimiento, lo estrelló contra la pared, – ¿Quién eres, y que estás haciendo aquí? –

Booker rechinó sus dientes furioso llevando su mano hacia su funda, buscando su hand cannon. Antes de que pudiera sacar el poderoso revolver, Elizabeth toma su mano suavemente tranquilizándolo y empujando al otro hombre en el acto.

– ¡Daniel, cálmate! – le dijo Elizabeth enfrentándolo.

– ¡¿Quién diablos es este Elizabeth?! Demandó el hombre, empujándola, – ¡Y porqué esta en tu habitación! –

– Vuélvele a gritar de nuevo idiota, atrévete – gruñó Booker rechinando sus dientes.

– Su nombre es Dewitt, ¡Booker Dewitt! –

Daniel cambio su postura y su semblante inmediatamente, siendo reemplazados por un sonrojo de vergüenza. Empezó a reír de forma culpable y tomando la mano de Booker, estrechándola. – Oh Dios, disculpe señor Dewitt. ¡No me había dado cuenta que era usted! –

– Si… – dijo Booker suspicazmente, sin dejar de sostener su arma, – ¿Y quién se supone eres tú? –

– ¡Haha, oh si! Casi olvido presentarme por mi arranque – río Daniel, – estoy seguro que escuchaste a Elizabeth decir mi nombre, yo soy Daniel, puedes llamarme Dany si gustas. Yo debería estarte dando las gracias, ¿lo sabías? –

Booker lo fulminó con la mirada, – ¿A si? ¿Y por qué? –

– Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera conocido a mi cordero aquí – dijo Daniel mientras pasaba su brazo sobre Elizabeth, abrazándola.

Decir que su corazón se había roto no sería suficiente.

Booker dirigió su mirada hacia Elizabeth, quien hacía lo que podía para no verle a los ojos. Esto era de lo que ella se sentía tan culpable. El había pasado los últimos cinco meses sintiéndose culpable, incapaz de seguir adelante después de lo que había pasado.

En cambio, ella había pasado los últimos cinco meses siguiendo con su vida. Esa era la diferencia entre ambos. Elizabeth tenia ahora una gota roja en su vestido, no pareciendo perfecta después de todo, su guardaropa entero se había empapado en sangre.

– Voy a ir por un trago – murmuró Booker pasando de largo a la pareja.

– Booker, espera – dijo Elizabeth tan pronto el dejaba la habitación

Booker se dio la vuelta, fulminándola con la mirada, – ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? –

Con esas últimas palabras, irrumpió fuera de la habitación, sin molestarse a verla nuevamente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Una vez más, se recordó así mismo lo cruel que era el destino siempre.

Tal vez solo tenía muy mala suerte, o tal vez merecía aquello. Ninguna otra persona podía siquiera clamar haber matado más que el. Un demonio como el no merecía un ángel como aquel, de eso estaba seguro ahora.

Booker encontró el bar de la ciudad marina rápidamente. Su nariz estaba lo suficientemente entrenada ya para distinguir el aroma de la bebida después de todos aquellos años de embriaguez. Y parecía ser que esos años continuarían después de todo.

Tomó asiento en un viejo banquillo e hizo una seña demandando la bebida más fuerte que pudieran tener. Tal vez con el suficiente vodka, podría lograr olvidar aquello. La pregunta era, ¿sería tan afortunado?

Volteo su vista detrás del él sorprendió a la gente le observándolo. Murmuraban entre ellos, – Ese es Booker Dewitt, quien fue al mismo infierno y regreso. El pobre hombre debe estar devastado. – él ni se inmutó ante tales comentarios.

Después de unos minutos, su bebida comenzó a pasarle factura. Un buen scotch en las rocas, tal como le recetó el doctor. Booker tomó el vaso y cuando estuvo a punto de beber su contenido sintió como uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta se volvía más pesado por aquella acción.

Habiendo buscado en su bolsillo, encontró aquel pequeño diario de color negro que había sustraído del dirigible antes de llegar a aquel lugar. Booker lo abrió sacando un pluma simultáneamente.

– Bueno, puede que sea mejor que escriba algo antes de que este demasiado ebrio para hacerlo – dijo tratando de razonar consigo mismo

Dio vuelta a la hoja pasando a una página en limpio, desenfundó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Diario de Booker Dewitt, 1913_

_Una vez alguien me dijo algo, poco después de Wounded Knee. El me dijo, – Ellos no deben saber de mi desesperación. No puedo permitirles ver mis heridas, heridas que ellos me han causado. Ya no puedo lidiar con sus chistes inocentes de buen corazón y su simpatía. Solo me provocan querer gritar aun más._

_Aquel hombre era el coronel Slate, un brillante ejemplo de patriotismo y valentía. El vivió para su país y murió en mis manos. ¿Es esto en lo que me convertiré? ¿Me voy a lanzar yo mismo hacia el peligro por un mundo del cual no tengo ni la más mínima conexión o atisbo de amor? No, eso no está bien._

_¿Qué me queda? Mientras yo estoy sentado aquí en este bar, dispuesto a dejarle mis penas a una mezcla de whisky y píldoras, estoy tratando de recordar porque estoy luchando en primer lugar. Ellos dijeron tráenos a la chica y borraremos todo. Ellos dijeron que a través de esto, yo ganaría mi redención, que estaría limpio. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me siento limpio para nada? _

_Los gemelos siguen teniendo razón después de todo; Elizabeth se ha ido. Aquella de quien me enamore y que solo he amado realmente ha continuado con su vida. Ella ha vivido, tal y como se lo había dicho muchas veces. Mientras yo, incapaz de ayudarme a mí mismo, no he podido seguir adelante. Yo estoy aquí sentado revolcándome en mis penas y lamentos, pero nunca podre ser capaz de seguir adelante realmente. Slate tenía razón, sin embargo, no puedo soportar sus miradas. Yo no quiero su lástima, y tampoco quiero su redención. No más, solo quiero que todo acabe. _

_Comstock, el es el final, el cierre, la conclusión de todo. Una vez que se haya ido, una vez que Columbia haya sido destruida hasta la tierra realmente, podré estar en paz. Esto es por lo que estoy luchando ahora. No estaré luchando por ninguna mujer, hombre, niño o gobierno. Esta vez estoy luchando por mí, por mi bienestar. Tal vez seré egoísta, tal vez me he vuelto malo, pero yo ya me he perdido._

**Que tal? a mi me encanto (bueno todos los caps xD)**

**por lo que veran aqui comienza el conflicto amoroso de Booker, pero les advierto que esto es solo una parte de la historia (porque abarca de todos los temas que se imaginen) aun hay mucho por venir espero que tengan la paciencia aquellos que siguen la historia (si comentaran mas me apuraria mas u.u)**

**en fin les repito, comenten por favor que si posteo los caps y me esfuerzo porque queden bien traducidos es por que se que los leen, por los comentarios lo se, por que no puedo ver vistas de lectura asi que mi unico indicador para pensar que esta historia es leida son los comentarios, por favor comenten!U.u**

**bueno les mando un saludo y gracias por leer tan tremenda historia **

**conti pronto!**


End file.
